Love Of a dead Hedgehog
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: When Shadow's little sis is dying, strange and unexpected things start happening.Others return from the past and some of the gang start afresh.Espio in love again,Sonic worrying about his best mate?One of the best kept secrets will soon be unveiled...
1. Still Hope

A/N: Denizen does NOT belong to me! She belongs to the maker of shadownrouge. not me – I'm borrowing her.

Ch1: Still hope

"She'll make it through" Sonic said to Shadow as they nervously waited in the waiting room. The nurse entered the room, pretending to look happy.

"You may see her now, but please – keep your voices down" she said, plastering on a fake smile. Shadow shoved past her, followed by Sonic; into the room.

Sonic looked towards the bed and saw Espio next to her; holding her lifeless hand and staring into her closed eyes. He had obviously been there for hours, and had no intention of moving. Shadow raced over to the bed and stared at his half dead little sister. Suddenly there was a crash and another hedgehog burst in through the door.

This hedgehog was a girl, and was very tall. Her red eyes gleamed and her long black coat swished behind her. Her red and black hair hung down the sides of her face, straight and sleek. She was wearing a purple top and a skirt.

"I came as soon as I could Shadow" The girl panted, she looked as if she had been running. "Is she ok?"

Sonic continued to stare at her in puzzlement as Shadow looked up. "Yes, but only at the moment" He sighed. He looked at Sonic. "This is Denizen, my other sister Sonic. Denny, this is Sonic the hedgehog"

"Nice to meet you Sonic" Denizen said, shaking Sonic's hand. Sonic did not move, but continued to stare at her. He glanced over at Espio and saw something.

Espio's eyes had glazed over as he stared at Denizen. The thought of Signo ever having an older sister had never occurred to him. He was looking at her, with amazement and a hint of LUST.

Sonic was shocked. He had never seen Espio look at anyone in this way except Signo, and Signo's lifeless body was lying next to him. Denizen turned to look at him, and smiled. Shadow smacked her round the head.

"Pulling later, Signo now" he murmured. He did not seem to care that his sister's boyfriend was eyeing up his other sister; he was just so keen to give Signo the support she needed to recover.

Sonic sat down and thought as he stared aimlessly into space. It seemed if Signo went she would never see all her friends happy. Rouge and Knuckles, Tails and Amy, Cream and Charmy and now, possibly Espio and Denizen. If that didn't kill Signo, nothing would. Sonic didn't have anyone, simply because he had not found a girl fast or daring enough to keep up with him. He didn't mind though. He suddenly snapped back into real world and stared across at Signo and the others.

'_How dare Espio! His girlfriend is DYING and all he can do is try and get off with her older sister! Selfish git!_' Sonic thought. His face contorted angrily as he looked at Espio and Denizen smiling at each other. They sat there for hours, but with no change to Signo's condition. When it got to around 11 o'clock, Espio got up and stretched his arms.

" I'm off back to base, need a place to stay Denizen?" Espio asked hopefully. Denizen giggled and smiled at him.

"Yes, I do. But I'll need a really cute guy to walk me back, because I can't walk by myself in the dark" she said in a baby voice. Espio grinned and linked arms and walked out with her. Shadow simply grunted as they left. Denizen took it as a sign of approval. As soon as the door shut, Sonic dashed over to Shadow.

"How can you do that!" Sonic yelled "Just give your approval to them when you know it will break Signo's heart – and that's the last thing she needs when she wakes up, IT MIGHT BE THE VERY THING THAT PUSHES HER OVER THE EDGE SHADOW; DON'T YOU GET THAT!"

"I see where you are coming from, but it won't" Shadow said calmly. He turned and looked at the angry and frustrated hedgehog next to him. "Espio was never really Signo's type. Espio has his action moments, doesn't prefer fighting and lets his emotions show easily. Just like Denizen. Signo however, loves to fight, is always off seeking adventure and is able to hide her emotions. She needs some one who isn't always serious and can have fun with her, someone who doesn't think she can't look after herself, and someone who can she can always count on to understand her."

"I see. And Espio doesn't really fill the gap does he?" Sonic said

"No" Shadow yawned. He had large bags under his eyes and was a bit paler than usual.

"Shadow, go and have some rest. I'll stay here with Signo" Sonic said. Shadow shook his head. "Just go Shadow, when she wakes up she'll need you to be strong, not falling asleep on her"

Shadow looked from Signo to Sonic and Sonic to Signo. He rose slowly, hugged Signo and left the room. Sonic sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at Signo.

"Hi mate" he whispered. "It's just you and me now. Your big bro has just gone to get some rest. And your sister Denizen has as well, she's gone back with Espio. She really misses you Signo." He stared at her. She didn't stir. "Tell you what" he sighed, "As soon as you wake up I'll take to the fanciest damn restaurant you ever did see. And to that ice cream parlour you're always bugging me about when we're on the way back from the arcade. Then we'll talk and I'll take you anywhere you want to go – and all you have to do is wake up! How easy is that Signo!" she remained motionless yet again. Sonic sighed. "You know mate, you don't need that brat Espio; not when you've got mates like Rouge and Amy and Tails and Vector and me. And what about Charmy, eh? Who's gonna look after him! He's been going on and on about how you are gonna be the best guest at his and Cream's wedding. You can't let him down!" Sonic laughed. He could just imagine Signo's face then. Half angry, half amused. "And who's gonna be my date to my big 18th bash? The host can't go without a date!" Sonic immediately realised what he had said. He went green and began to sweat. "Only joking!" he said uncertainly, trying to kid himself into thinking he didn't say that.

Signo made a little coughing noise. Sonic jumped up and looked at her hopefully, but sank back into his seat dismally when he realised there was nothing. The nurse came in. "You know sir, the best thing you can do for her now is to talk to her. Or you could try and jog her memory by getting smells and textures and noises she'll remember. That might awaken her brain again." The nurse told him. She sighed as she looked at Sonic stare down at the unconscious hedgehog. "I bet she'll come round, just so she can see a handsome lad like you again"

Sonic frowned at her. "We aren't involved with each other, we're just friends!" He attempted to object, but nothing came out. The nurse took the look on his face as a signal to go.

A/N: the end of this chapter. But there is more. See you papayas.

The Liam lover

xxxxx


	2. Haunting Past, Unsure Future

A/N: chapter 2 up and needs reviewing! Please (_puppy eyes_)?

Ch2: Haunting Past, Unsure Future

Sonic wondered down the street and into the arcade. But unlike usual, he was not going in there to try and beat Signo's high scores. He was going in there to record sounds. He walked over to their favourite game, Tomb Wader. He recorded whilst he played.

"This is me and you on Tomb Wader S! I know how much you love this, just because it takes the mickey out of Tomb Raider. And listen, we're on the Moons of Mimica level!" He stopped recording and stood and stared at the game. He remembered how much fun him and Signo had in the arcade, and then he remembered Signo lying on the hospital bed. Then he finally realised.

There was a chance that his best friend might never wake up.

He ran out and into the Green Hill Zone. He picked some flowers from Signo's favourite spot and started recording again.

"This is us mucking about in Green Hill. You were always the best at catching those wasp creatures." He laughed "Remember when we came here and you fell down a ditch and I tried pulling you out and fell in too? I couldn't get that blood off my arm for a week! And when we brought Shadow here and a swarm attacked him whilst we were sunbathing? And you promised you take me to the Hydrocity Zone and teach me to swim? You still haven't done that yet!" Sonic stopped recording again. He flopped down on the exact spot they had been sunbathing and put his head in his hands.

Though some people weren't feeling as glum.

Espio was sat on the couch next to Denizen watching TV in the CDA base. Vector glared across at them in disgust.

"So, you like it here do you?" Espio grinned.

"Yes." Denizen said, then she switched to her baby voice again. "There are lots of big, strong boys to look after me"

"Boys?" Espio said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" Denizen said, carrying on with her baby voice "Boys that need to be made into men" she smiled at him, then looked down at him. Espio put his arm round her and moved closer.

"And there's girls that need to be made into women" Espio grinned back. He forgot about everything else and leaned over and kissed her. He kissed her with more passion than he had ever kissed Signo. Denizen kissed him back, but whereas Espio had his eyes closed due to how much he was putting into the kiss, Denizen looked over at Vector. He glared at her. Denizen smiled evilly and pulled Espio over on top of her and out of sight.

Back at the hospital, Shadow was sat at Signo's bedside once again. He was staring at her with watering eyes.

"Come on Signo" he said, as a drop fell from his eyes. He quickly wiped it away. He closed his eyes.

"Finally, I have transformed this spirit from the planet Mobius into it's bodily equivalent" Professor Gerald Robotnik cackled to himself.

_Robotnik picked up the little black and red hedgehog and placed her in the enclosure with the other one: she was still asleep._

"_Shadow!" Robotnik called; the other hedgehog looked at him "This is Signo, I want you to look after her like you were her brother"_

_Shadow nodded and went over to the little ball of fluff with a crumpled red skirt sticking out and her red headband half falling out. Shadow picked her up and put her on to a pile of leaves he had made himself earlier, took off her headband and placed it next to her. Then he started work on another pile for himself, when he had finished he closed his eyes and fell asleep._

_Signo awoke the next morning with a jump. She looked around not knowing where on earth she was. She saw her trainers and her headband next to her. She sat up on the pile of leaves and screamed. Shadow came running in and put his arms around the little hedgehog to comfort her. Signo somehow felt more safe and secure with Shadow holding her in his arms._

"_Hey calm down, it's ok little Signo" he said holding her close like a loving father would. Signo, who was only a small child then snuggled her head into Shadow's chest. Shadow sat her back down, went out and brought her back some buttered toast and a drink of water. "I'm going to look after you now Signo, I won't let anything happen to you ok?" Shadow said softly._

_Signo looked up at him with a warm look in her eyes, then she jumped up and hugged him (like any 5 year old would). Shadow squeezed her tightly._

"_Thank you Shadow" Signo said in a tiny but grateful little voice._

"You're very welcome, I'll look after you no matter what!" Shadow said as he put Signo down and ate some toast himself.

"I broke my promise to you again." Shadow whispered, "I am so sorry, please Signo forgive me. Wake up please, you can hate me as much as you want, just please, wake up Signo" he begged. Tears screamed down his black cheeks and landed in the soft of Signo's bed sheets. Shadow stared at her. "Please" he whispered, quieter than ever. "Please" he put his head down on the bed beside her and cried. "Just wake up Signo; wake up"

Sonic trudged back down the street. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise he had walked straight into the Chemical Plant Zone, on of Signo's favourite zones. He turned on the recorder again.

"Right now we're in the CPZ Signo, you love it here – you're so strange! Anyway, the acidy stuff is rising and we have to get out. Remember the time I was pretending to drown and then the acid came over my head and you had to pull me out to stop me from ACTUALLY drowning? That wasn't half funny!" he walked off again, quickly this time and went into the Hang Castle Zone.

"This is the Hang Castle Zone. You always used to try and creep we out when we were hanging around here. And remember the first time we came here? One of those ghosts popped up infront of you and you were so scared! You said you weren't but if that's true how come you jumped into my arms, eh?" Sonic laughed "And you always talked about a Halloween party in the Mystic Mansion Zone, what happened to that!" he turned off the recorder and run off quickly.

He was trudging down the same street he had walked down three years ago, but that time it had been with Knuckles, Vector, Shadow and Espio at either side of him.

"Club Robot. Nik? Are you serious?" Espio said in disbelief. "But that's so, so, so, so………" he trailed off. He hadn't finished his sentence, but all of them knew what he meant.

"_So what there's a few sexy women singing sexy songs in sexy clothes? Live a little Espio!" Knuckles laughed. Even though he wasn't drunk yet, he did seem overly hyper._

"_What sort of a name is Club Robot. Nik anyway?" Vector asked, "It's just so plain!"_

"_I don't see why you lot have to amuse yourself like this." Shadow cackled "well, you know what they say: small things please small minds!" This was followed by uproar, the others yelling and brandishing their fists at Shadow, all of them except Sonic._

"_Actually Shadow, we're looking for two pretty big things, then we will have pleased minds" Sonic said. Espio, Knuckles and Vector began to laugh. "Come on you lot" he said as they entered the door. And that's when he saw her._

_There, at the front of the room where the stage was, stood a female hedgehog. She was wearing a tiny red miniskirt, black high-heeled sandals and a red bikini. Her quills were in a high ponytail held in place by a red bobble. The very tips of her quills were red and otherwise she was black. She was wearing deep red lip-gloss and red eyeliner._

"_Who is she?" Espio drooled, staring at the girl. Sonic looked away from her, if Espio was eyeing her up; he could have her. Anyhow, Sonic doubted that such a girl could have any fighting ability, never mind keep up with him! They boys sat down at a table and looked up at the stage._

"_Welcome" the robot said. "To Club Robot. Nik!" a large number of screams and yells filled the room, people and humanimals alike jumping around like loons. "Now" The host said loudly. The noise eventually died down. "She's hot, she's strong, she's fast. GIVE IT UP FOR DARK S!" screams filled the room again, looks of glee spread across some of the male's faces and some of them started wolf whistling. Dark S walked onto the stage. It was the same girl Espio and Sonic saw._

"_SIGNO?" Shadow shouted, a look of amazement on his face. _

"_Shadow!" Dark S shouted back, looking straight at the black hedgehog with the same amazed expression._

"_What's going on Shad?" Sonic asked. Looking from Shadow to Dark S and back again. Signo ran down from the stage and straight into Shadow's arms._

"_SHADOW!" she giggled. Throwing her arms around him. "I can't believe it!" Hot tears spilled from her eyes._

"_Signo!" Shadow said, "Look at you!" he pushed her back and took a good look at her. "Hmm" he said, "I don't really approve of those clothes". Signo rolled her eyes and Shadow turned around. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my sister Signo" the rest of them just gawped at her. SHE was Shadow's SISTER! " Sit down sit down!" Shadow told her._

_Signo went to sit down but tripped over Vector's tail and fell into Sonic. Sonic didn't move but just stared at her lying in his lap. He eventually helped her up._

"_Sorry" she said blushing, "I'm so clumsy"._

'_**Definitely won't be able to keep up**' Sonic thought. Signo sat down next to Espio._

"_Hi" Espio said shyly._

"_Hi" she said back. They looked at each other and smiled._

Sonic hadn't thought about that time for a long while. He laughed as he remembered how wrong he was. When he had met Signo, he had thought she was just another hooker. But when he got to know her he realised she was a feisty little bitch that loved to teach people a lesson or two; and regularly gave ass kickings. She was fast too, fast enough to keep up with him at his normal speed anyway - she had probably got that off Shadow.

"Sir" the nurse said as she walked in. Shadow looked up at her with red puffy eyes, the nurse did not look too happy. "Her will" She passed Shadow a scratty piece of torn paper. Shadow read it.

Shadow cut off and gasped at the last couple of sentences of the will. He looked at it, and then looked at Signo lying on the bed. The nurse had said she should have woken up 2 weeks ago, but there she was, still unconscious.


	3. The Gathering

A/N: so what did the will say?

Ch 3: The Gathering

Sonic walked into the hospital room, ignoring the fact that everyone was in there and plugged the earphones into Signo's ears and switched on the recorded sounds. He had collected noises from Green Hill, CPZ, the arcade, Hang Castle, Mystic Mansion, Labyrinth and Scrap Brain and was now playing them back to her.

"Sit down Sonic" Shadow beckoned. Rouge, Knux, Amy, Tails, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Denizen and a black and white striped racoon where sat in the room around Shadow. "We are here to read Signo the hedgehog's will" he began but Sonic interrupted him.

"What! You've given up on her have you?" he yelled angrily. Shadow glared at him. Sonic could tell he felt the same way, but had finally come to realise there was no hope.

"Let's get on then shall we?" Shadow said as Sonic sat back down. "To Shadow the hedgehog I leave the deeds to my apartment and the disk containing Professor Gerald's computer diary – I think he will find it interesting. Remember I will always love you; you're the best big brother in the universe!"

"Good on you Signo" Tails said.

"To Denizen the hedgehog," Shadow continued, Denizen sat up. "I leave my make up; red lip-gloss and eyeliner, currently worth $500 – she might find it useful for something unknown to me. Now you can't steal anymore of my boyfriends, coz I don't have one coz I'm dead. HA HA! Love ya."

"Thanks Signo" Denizen whispered, "I guess you're right" and then she put her head into Espio shoulder and cried.

"To Zak the racoon" Shadow said, the racoon looked at him. "I leave 25 of my money and my school diary – he'll find out a lot of things from that. You are the sweetest guy in the world, I will always love you forever and forever. In life and in death and in anything in between."

"I'll always love you too," He whispered; wiping his eyes.

"To Vector the crocodile and Charmy Bee," Shadow continued. "I leave my chocolate recipe book and 25 of my money – I hope my cakes still taste as goods when you make them. Sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding baby! Remember I will live on, inside of you."

"We'll miss you, every time we make those cakes we'll think of you" Vector said looking up into the sky.

"To Rouge the bat" Shadow ploughed on "I leave my treasure box – there is lots of jewels I know you will like in there. You have been the best mate ever, I know you're baby will be beautiful, just like it's mother."

"Thanks, and if you don't mind; I'm gonna steal your name and name her after you" Rouge said, rubbing her stomach.

"To Amy Rose" he continued. "I leave my clothes – I know how lovely you will look in them, especially my wedding dress I made, but I never got married, and I don't think – even If had lived I would have married. You have one hell of a complicated personality."

"I always complimented your fashion sense, your clothes were wonderful" Amy said, Tails put his arms around her.

"To Miles Prower I leave my microchip collection and my computer – so you will continue to remember me and still be a smart arse. You will go far I tell you, but remember Amy is a great young woman, hang onto her as best you can"

"Don't worry I will!" Tails tried to laugh, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"To Knuckles the echidna I leave the wall of the Chaos – guard it well and it will show you many things. It will also enable you to find out more about your past. Look after Rouge for me, coz no one plays my mate ok?"

"OK!" Knuckles said feebly.

"To Espio the chameleon I leave my photo albums – so you can remember the good times we shared together. By now I would've expected you to have met Denizen and fallen in love with her. Look after yourself."

"How does she do that?" Espio whimpered, trying to make a joke, but tears spilled from his eyes.

"And to Sonic the hedgehog" Shadow looked across at him and read slowly. "I leave my diary, 50 of my money, the right to kick Eggman's butt for me and something I doubt very much he will want. When Zak left, he promised me I would learn to love again. I didn't think I would ever love anyone the way I loved him. And guess what, I was right. You always said I was your best friend, but it pained me so much. Ever since that time I fell on you in Club Robot. Nik, I don't know what it is about you. Promise me you will find someone to love and someone who loves you. But remember this – the last thing I leave to you before I die. I leave you my diary, 50 of my money, the right to kick Eggman's butt for me and above all things I leave you - Sonic the hedgehog, my love."


	4. Face the truth

A/N: I have given up on author's notes.

Ch 4: Face the truth

Everyone was silent. They were all looking at Sonic in shock and puzzlement. Shadow glared at him, trying to glare as he normally did; but for once in his life, Sonic saw a look of non-understanding in his crimson eyes. Shadow didn't understand. Neither did Sonic. How was it possible? He had always admired Signo, but he had never thought she had been looking at him in that way.

"Well," Rouge said quietly "Even when she's gone she's still as unpredictable as ever"

Sonic looked at her. Then he looked at Espio. Espio was sat, completely still with his mouth hanging open. Sonic turned again and looked at Signo lying on the hospital bed immobile. He turned round and ran out of the room, out of the hospital, out of the town.

"Why, How, when, Sonic?" Espio stuttered. Shadow looked at him.

"I think you best leave," he said with his head down then he looked up. "ALL OF YOU!" He yelled angrily. All of the people in the room rose and left abruptly. All except one. Rouge stayed exactly where she was. "GO!" he shouted at her, steaming with anger. Rouge still did not move. Her eyes were transfixed on Signo.

"No" she whispered, "I'm staying right here"

"MOVE!" Shadow shouted at her.

"No" she dragged her eyes away from Signo and focused on Shadow. Shadow glared at her, but for some reason couldn't hold it. "What happened Shadow?" she whispered, "How did you find out?"

Shadow looked up at her in bewilderment. She stared at him and he sighed. "I'm not the one who knows her the best anymore." He looked at her "You are. You know more about her than I do"

"Yes, I admit I knew, but she didn't tell either of us – so how did you find out" Rouge asked.

"I watched them together. They were always close. But it was one time, I saw them; and I doubt anyone was suppost to see. Sonic's memory was wiped afterwards, Eggman did it. It was when she was close to death. There were there and then Sonic, Sonic……" Shadow trailed away and put his head in his hands.

"First kisses are always special aren't they?" Rouge whispered. Shadow looked up.

"How did you……?" Shadow whispered.

"I Saw. It was an extremely hard thing to miss when sneaking around an evil genius' base," She answered. "We can find out everything, if she wakes up. But the thing that worries me," she continued "Is Sonic"

Sonic walked down the road staring at his feet. He looked up as he passed the arcade, and remembered all the good times he had had with Signo in there. It was unbearable the thought that she was almost dead, but yet had managed to release one of her most well kept secrets. She was still alive, but Sonic wasn't meant to know until she was dead. Shadow and Rouge and the others must of left the hospital by now, it had been hours since he had stood up and left. He looked around; the streets were deserted. He remembered one particular time he had walked up this very same street with Signo a couple of years ago.

"So" Sonic said, facing his friend "Who's going to escort you to Rouge and Knux's wedding?"

_Signo turned to look at him. She was wearing a rather puzzled look. "What d'ya mean Sonic?" _

"_I mean like a" he paused "like a date." He added quietly._

"_Since when did bridesmaids have dates? Anyway, I have, er, something on that night" she said. She looked down at her feet and looked around to see if anyone was listening in._

"_What d'ya mean, 'something on'?" Sonic asked. He wanted to know what his friend was up to. He looked at the 15 year old carefully. Signo avoided his eyes. "Signo?"_

"_Just forget it Sonic," she said, sighing. She started walking again. Sonic grabbed her arm and turned her around. He stared at her, straight in the eyes. Signo stared back at him, but her eyes seemed to be surveying him._

"_You're going to the base again aren't you?" he whispered. Signo tried to pull away, but Sonic tightened his grip. "I'm coming with you," he decided. Signo spun round._

"_NO!" She yelled. "I'm not letting you! You're not coming, I don't want to see you get hurt," she said. "You're my best friend Sonic." She said sternly "I'm not letting you get hurt"_

"_And you're my best friend, and I won't let you get hurt either. I'm coming Signo, end of story," Sonic said, and then he let go of his friend's arm and hugged her. Signo hugged him back. _

"_Meet me at the back of the marquee, at 10 o'clock." Signo whispered. "Don't tell a soul"_

This had been a rather strange experience for Sonic, but when he looked back at it like this; he finally realised its relevance. He had gone with her to Eggman's base, it had been a secret mission; but he had recently found out that Rouge and Shadow were on the base as well. Something had happened on that base then, but he did not remember. Maybe it would help him find out why Signo had said what she did in the will.

It was all Eggman's fault, for wiping his memory then. And it was Eggman's fault that Signo was dying now.

It had been another time, trying to infiltrate another of Eggman's bases; and they were in the middle of fighting a losing battle. The crew were outnumbered by at least 100 of the robots to 1 of them. Shadow, Knux, Sonic, Signo, Rouge and the CDA had been trying to fight them off, but it was no use. Signo sneaked away, to try and get to the core of the base and blow it up, but when she got there Eggman, Boco and Deco greeted her. It was a very nice welcome either. They left her very weak and almost dying, but she still set off the explosion anyway. So used the power of the chaos emerald she always kept at hand. And of course it was only a matter of minutes before the base blew it's top. Shadow had been carted away, after yelling crazily to everyone that Signo was still in there. It had been Sonic who had dashed back in to get her out.

And here they were now. Who could've guessed Signo had loved him. Then he knew.

He had to go back and see Signo the hedgehog. ONE LAST TIME.


	5. She knew

A/N: must not write author's notes. Must not write author's notes. Oh to hell with it. This chapter may contian dodgy quotes from Moulin Rouge

Ch 5: She knew

Sonic ran. It was what he normally did. But even though he had planned to go back to Signo, he had taken a detour. He had gone to Eggman to find out exactly what happened that night at the base. He had to know.

Elsewhere, Rouge and Shadow were sat discussing things. They murmured quietly and sternly, no hint of any emotion in either of their voices. They were discussing what to do with Signo's body; her funeral and so on. They were at the underground apartment, the one that had previously been inhabited by Signo. Rouge sat back in the chair and stared at the scratty book that lay on the glass table next to other various items. Signo's dairy. Both she and Shadow knew that Signo had never revealed its contents to anyone, and there would be information in there that no one knew she ever contained. Shadow was surfing through the computer dairy of Professor Gerald, as he had been doing for the last few minutes.

"Oh my god" he whispered. As he stared at the computer screen. Tears fell down his face as he read silently. The words of Signo's will rang through his head. '_The disk containing Professor Gerald Robotnik's computer dairy – he will find it very interesting _' he continued to stare at the page.

_Date: 14th February _

_Subject: Signo the hedgehog_

_On the earth today they are celebrating a little holiday called 'valentines day' a foolish thing if I say so myself. But it is ironic, for strange things I have seen studying the future today. I got to today 55 years from now, which by this time I believe that PROJECT SIGNO is around the age of 16 or 17. She was writing in that dairy of hers and I wondered why the chaos emerald was showing me this, it seemed lime a normal day. I read the section that she was writing._

**_14th Feb – Valentine's Day._**

_**Today is that day that Professor Gerald told me about when I was younger, when me and Shadow and Vengance and Denny and Sabre and Maria were on the ark. **_

_**He said that it was a holiday on earth where the people express their 'love' for each other by sending cards and chocolates and roses. He had told me when I was on my own. He said it was foolish and there was no such thing as this conspiracy called 'true love' he said that this was where people said they would die for the one they loved. He told me this was silly and no one should die for anyone else, just his or her selves.**_

_**I didn't understand a word he said at the time, but I do now. Sonic and me. That's who it reminded me of if I thought about it. I haven't told anyone, but I remember what happened on a mission to one of Eggman's bases. I had had one of the best experiences of my life. **_

_**For once, I think Professor Gerald was wrong. Which he never is. But he was this time. There was such a thing as love. And it was no way foolish. **_

_**A life without love is terrible, love is like oxygen, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love. **_

_**I was in love. And I had been ever since I fell on that speedy blue hedgehog in Club Robot. Nik. I get butterflies when I'm around Sonic. But he says I'm his best friend. And it pains me because I want to be more than that. But if he is happy with being best friends then I am happy because I couldn't live with the thought of him not being happy. **_

_**All the guys know about this Valentine's Day malarkey anyway. But if I sent Sonic a card he'd think it was from one of his thousands of useless immature fan girls and would toss it aside. He doesn't actually do that, but you can tell that's what he's thinking if you look at his eyes. Anyway I have to go plan for this big mission that the guys and me are taking in about a week. Love you.**_

_This astounded me. But I didn't have much time to think. The image change quickly form scene to scene, showing, a young boy with a voice recorder, explosions of robots, my grandson Ivo, people crying, PROJECT SHADOW and Denizen, the same boy with the voice recorder sitting at a hospital bed and I heard a will being read out. I didn't have enough time to take it all in and process the information. This was a spark and then the chaos emerald went dark. I have decided to put my research on hold until I can work out what went on. _

_Date: 15th Feb_

_Subject: Shadow the hedgehog_

_I have warned Shadow of what I have seen. He seemed to take it into account and went to talk it over with Denizen._

_Date: 2nd March _

_Subject: Signo the hedgehog_

_I believe that if the dairy was correct, this must be around the time of that mission that Signo mentioned. After studying what I saw carefully, and considering the fact that it must be a major aspect for the chaos emerald to malfunction like that, I have come to the conclusion._

_That mission would destroy PROJECT SIGNO. I have attempted t study later dates and have found no trace of further dairy entries, no evidence of Signo's existence, long gaps in time that are being hidden, clouded visuals of the apartment and blocks in conversations. Therefore, 55 years from now, PROJECT SIGNO WILL BE ELIMINATED, by a blast or explosion caused presumably by herself._

Shadow stared at the screen. Rouge had come over and had begun to read over his shoulder. Her mouth was hanging open with fear and shock. Cruel shock. Shadow and Rouge were both thinking the same thing.

**Signo had known she was going to die when she set off that explosion.**

Sonic burst through the door of Eggman's control room and stood – glaring at the doctor, who had just swung around in the chair.

"Eggman" he spat "Give me my memory back. I need to know what happened"

"And why should I help you, you heinous hog?" Eggman cackled evilly.

"Because if you don't" Sonic whispered. He walked over then grabbed Eggman by the neck and with unknown strength picked him up and slammed him against the wall with his hand around his throat. "I will hurt you, like you hurt Signo"


	6. Merciless and Confused

Ch 6: Merciless and Confused

Eggman hastily got out a vile of clear glowing liquid and injected it into an angry Sonic's arm.

"Hurry up you fool" Sonic spat. Sweat dripped down his back. He had never been so nervous. He could feel the liquid seeping through his veins like poison. And then he fell into a deep sleep.

_"Sonic, we did it!" Signo yelled happily. She hugged Sonic then looked at him. They were staring at each other for a moment, into each others eyes but then Signo broke their line of vision and began to scratch the back of her neck, it was what she always id when she was nervous. But only when she was REALLY nervous and that hardly ever happened. "So where do we go now?" she laughed nervously, looking at the door "We're stuck in here"_

"_Yeah" Sonic sighed "Well, at least I'm stuck in here with you"  
_

"_What do you mean?" Signo asked, suddenly trying to catch his eye again._

"_This is what I mean," he said. Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly on the lips. They both scanned each other's faces and then Sonic pulled her close again. But this time, Signo did not want to break it up. They were holding each other, holding each other like they were more than just best friends._

_**Sonic's voice was heard. It was his memory, so he obviously thinking things and not saying them out loud. 'Ooh! She aint half a good kisser! Where did she learn that? Hey wait a minute, there's something wrong with her!'**_

_Sonic broke the kiss and he and Signo both looked down to Signo's waist. She had a large gash on the side of her body and blood was protruding from it thick and fast. She sighed heavily and Sonic saw her eyes turn bloodshot and could feel her falling through his arms as she was about to loose consciousness. Sonic grabbed her and was about to try and get her out of the room and to safety, but she grabbed his arm._

"_No" she whispered feebly "I don't care about that not now. I just want to kiss you" and she pressed his lips against his and they kissed again. She didn't seem to care if she was dying or not, all she wanted to do was hold and love Sonic._

_**'No Sonic, stop her' his conscience told him 'It doesn't matter how much she's enjoying it, it doesn't matter how much YOU'RE enjoying it! If you liked her that much you would get her out of here and fast so she can get better and then you can do all the snogging you like! Just imagine, if she's this good now when she's got a bloody huge gash in her side then think how good she'll be when she's in her usual state!'**_

"_Signo no" Sonic pleaded "I have to get you out of here, I have to make sure you're safe, I love you Signo and I don't want to lose you!"_

"_You, you, you l-l-love me?" Signo stammered, amazed at what she was hearing._

**_'No going back now mate, she knows and there's nothing you can do about it. Except pray she feels the same' his conscience told him. As if on cue, Signo spoke._**

_"I love you too Sonic, I love you with all my heart. And now I know that that's how I feel. I could never work it out before, I just found myself staring at you and dreaming about you. My heart leapt at the sound of you're voice, and it killed me that I couldn't tell you, in fear of you pushing me away. But now I know you won't Sonic, and I want to be with you forever, because I will always love you."_

"_I love you too Signo and I want to protect you, I don't want anyone to hurt you ever ever again. I won't let them take you from me" Sonic told her, as she put her head on his chest and listened to the soft beating of his heart. He stroked her quills, then picked her up and turned._

"_Well, well, well!" Eggman cackled hovering above them "Isn't this sweet! I always knew that I should have held her captive instead of that annoying Rose hedgehog, but I thought she would be too much trouble. But it would be awful if something were to happen to her now!" _

"_Leave her alone!" Sonic yelled, "She's hurt already, now move out of my way!"_

"_Stay away from me you freak!" She whispered hoarsely. "Don't touch my Sonic!"_

_**'Did she just call me HER Sonic? Hey that's weird. She must be telling the truth about loving me!' Sonic's voice said loudly in his head.**_

_A giant claw came from behind and grabbed Sonic. Signo fell helplessly to the floor._

"_SONIC!" she screamed, scrabbling at the air to try and grab Sonic's foot._

"_Let go of me!" Sonic said, trying to escape. It was no use. Another item flew over and landed on his head. He watched as Signo lay on the floor, going paler and paler; as blood flowed continuously from her thighs. "SIGNO! RUN, RUN NOW! GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! YOU HAVE TO GO OR YOU'LL DIE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME SIGNO! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU DIE! REMEMBER I LOVE YOU!" Sonic shouted as the item on his head began to buzz. He watched, as Signo lay motionless. Sonic watched, mortified, as her last words escaped from her lips._

"_I love you too Sonic" she whispered, then her head fell to one side and she toppled and hit the ground._

'_**NO please no' he begged 'she can't be dead, she can't be!' but then everything blacked out, as the item on his head sent a shock through his body and he was no longer conscious.**_

A/N: please please please review! I need some help about thinking what Sonic does when he wakes up out of his memory if you know what I mean. Ideas please! Love ya!


	7. The awakening

A/N: I'm back! I've been gone a while but now I'm back, for a bit at least. Here's the next chapter!

Ch7: The awakening

Sonic sat bolt upwards, straight as a wooden plank. He stared into space, not speaking, not moving – but thinking. He slowly turned his head to Eggman.

* * *

"Why did you get rid of that from my memory?" Sonic whispered. His voice was somewhat cold and spiteful, but yet toneless and plain.

"I knew it would torture you the most when you finally found out the truth. But now we have rid of that hideous hedgehog friend of yours; maybe I finally get rid of you too!" he cackled. Sonic stood up, and without saying a word he hit Eggman so hard he flew across the room hit the wall and slid down. Blood gushed out the crack in his skull; but still Sonic retained his emotionally drained posture, and ran swiftly from the room.

Shadow sat silently at the head of the glass table, staring aimlessly into space. He was waiting. Now that the doctors said they would have to pull the plug if Signo didn't regain consciousness within 24hrs, he was expecting several of her friends to come ask him about the funeral.

Suddenly, Sonic ran in and stood silently at the opposite end of the table. He looked at Shadow and Shadow looked at him. Their eyes were both secluded in an exchange of thoughts; like a conversation, but with no words only emotion. Shadow began to stand, but Sonic gave him an evil glare and ran from the room as silently as he came in.

Shadow knew what it meant. '_You knew. Why didn't you tell me'. _But now it was all too late.

* * *

Sonic walked slowly into the hospital room, it was to be the last time he ever saw his best friend; and the last time he would see the woman who had secretly loved him for the 3 years they had known each other. He looked over at the bed, at Signo the hedgehog; she was just lying there, helpless. He hated seeing her like that.

He wandered round the other side of the bed and sat down. He stared at her and sighed again.

"I guess this is goodbye Signo" he whispered "At least now I know the complete truth now. That will keep me going at least for a while." he lay his head on the bed next to her, and shook his quills from side to side. "I just wish you could wakeup, and then we could be together; and then we could be happy. You wouldn't have to worry about that clown Espio, he didn't deserve you anyway. We could keep each other strong, oh Signo - please wake up, and then we will be happy; together. Please." he started crying into the sheets. He knew she wasn't gone. He could feel her trying to get to him, he knew she was; HE COULD FEEL HER!

There was a little weak cough, and Signo spluttered and jumped. Sonic had sprawled all over her, his hands array.

"Sonic the hedgehog crying," lightly mocked a voice from behind " That's a thing I thought I'd never see". Sonic looked up at Signo expectantly, but found her still lying there - still and peaceful. He turned around and looked at a somewhat angry Shadow, and then put his head back down on the bed and continued weeping. Shadow looked down at him, and then sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. He looked at his sister. "I remember when the Professor first gave her to me. She was a small innocent little child. But then, she grew up. She wasn't so innocent. But, I guess that was Signo for you." he sighed and wiped his eyes.

"She's still here Shad" Sonic whimpered into the bed sheets. "I can feel her here with me. Telling me to hold on..."

"Sonic, don..."

"NO! She's still alive Shadow! I can feel it! You can too, that's why you came back! Because something is telling you she's still alive!"

"Sonic, plea..."

"YOU CAN CAN'T YOU! YOU KNOW SHE'S STILL HERE!"

"SONIC SHUT UP!"

"NO!" he yelled "no," he whispered, putting his head back down on the bed and eventually faded out. "No, she's still, I know, still alive, trying to get to me"

"Sonic, she's dead." Shadow whispered. "She died, she died, Signo has died." he sighed deeply "Now I understand. She had to go sometime. She knew she was going to die when she set off the blast, Sonic. She knew."

"Wh-wh-what?" he said, lifting his head slightly.

"From long before" Shadow whispered, in a distant voice. "She knew that if she didn't blow up Eggman's base we would all die. But she also knew she was going to die anyway. So, she set it off and knew exactly what was going to happen after she did. That's how her will was so accurately up to date."

"No." Sonic refused to believe him. He put his head back down on the bed and screamed. "NO! She wouldn't have done it! She would've thought of something, some other way!" he insisted.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled back "I wish it as much as you do that this wasn't real, that this was just some sick and twisted dream; but as much as you try to convince yourself otherwise, this is real. And Signo is dead."

Shadow looked at him. That was Sonic the hedgehog, hero; and he was crying over the dead body of his, Shadow the hedgehog's youngest sister. He couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't take it. He stood up and kissed his sister goodbye on the cheek one last time.

"See you in hell Signo the hedgehog" he smiled "We're both gonna end up there. I love you. The best little sister anybody could want."

Then he turned and left. He could hear her voice in his head saying goodbye back. He slammed the door shut, leaving Sonic and Signo alone yet again. Sonic continued to cry into the sheets, and spread his arms out over Signo.

Sonic suddenly sat up abruptly. He looked over at the machine thing that was keeping Signo alive. There was a long beep being emitted from it. Flat line.

Signo had hit flat line.

Sonic screamed. He screamed and cried and cried some more. He wanted to die. He wanted it all to end now, then at least he would be with Signo.

Sonic rung Shadow on his mobile and told him that Signo had hit flat line about 5 minutes ago. He also asked him not to send anyone to collect the body just yet, ad he wanted to sit with her for a while.

He stared at her for a long time, then; everything went black. He looked around worriedly, but still he saw nothing. He looked down and to his surprise he saw he was holding Signo's body in his arms. He gasped and looked around a gain. Suddenly, he saw the outline of a man. He looked more carefully and saw the man looked fairly like Eggman.

"I am Professor Gerald" the man announced "Signo's creator." Sonic nodded and waited for him to continue. "This is her spiritual mother Sylph" Sonic looked in the direction he was pointing, to see a white and gold hedgehog woman with a tail like Signo's.

"She's trying to get through to you" Sylph told him "You were right. I can let her talk to you, but only for a short time"

"You can do that?" Sonic yelled impatiently.

"Yes she can" the Professor continued "But you must not mention anything about her will"

"I understand, just please; let me talk to her – see her alive, anything" Sonic pleaded.

"Ok" Sylph said "But before you go, promise me you won't break my daughters heart."

"I won't Ms. Sylph" Sonic assured her "I swear I won't" And with that, the Professor and Sylph disappeared.

Signo's eyes flickered open. "Sonic?" she whispered unsurely. Sonic gasped and clasped her to his chest tightly. "Sonic? Why are you crying?" she asked quietly.

"I-I-I" Sonic stuttered, "I miss you. Because you're dead."

"But I'm not dead, Sonic" she whispered, "I'm right here"

"I know you are here now," Sonic cried, hugging her again. "But you're dead, you hit flat line"

"I did?" she said, scratching her head "Strange. I was still breathing n stuff. You must have just brushed the monitor off my skin or something. You didn't give up on your did you Sonic?" she asked, grinning at him. She gave another smile as the expression on his face told her he had. "I have been trying to get through to me, and I know you've been trying through to me; but what we need is to try at the same time."

"Signo?" Sonic whispered, "What will happen if – I mean, when you wake up?"

"I don't know" Signo laughed, then she sounded serious again. "All I know is I'll need some space"

"Ok" Sonic sighed. "Signo, I……"

"Shhh" she said, putting her finger on his lips. "Wait if you're going to say it. Wait and say it with my hand and yours"

Sonic looked at her, perplexed. He was about to ask her to explain, but before he could; she suddenly vanished into a pile of dust.

A/N: so what do you think? Please R&R, hope you'll be nice but please, tell me how to improve; so I can err, improve.


End file.
